A generic water box for motor vehicles is known in the relevant prior art. In DE 10 2004 049 034 A1 a water box for a passenger car is described, which is arranged below the lower edge of the front window frame and under the rear edge of a front hood and is limited towards the front by a front wall whose longitudinal direction extends transversely to the vehicle longitudinal direction. In order to improve the water box with respect to pedestrian protection, the front wall in its middle to entire region of its length yields at least in its upper region towards the bottom in the case of a loading effective from above caused through a head impact that exceeds a predetermined safety value.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a water box that can be easily produced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.